


Лгуны

by KisVani



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни у Эвони, ни у Векса не было нормального детства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лгуны

Эвони редко вспоминала свое детство. Оно не было плохим, оно не было хорошим. Оно не было детством, по большому-то счету.  
Мать с большим удовольствием водила ее на курсы и в специальные школы искусств. На все кинопробы, где были подходящие детские роли, во все места, откуда открывались двери в мир «творческой аристократии». Мать говорила:   
— Это круг, в котором такие, как мы, обязаны жить, чтоб не умереть от голода. Он не так уж и плох.  
Как и сама Эвони, ее мать была лианан ши и учила дочь с детства принимать себя и понимать свои нужды.  
Она говорила:  
— Мы даем им творить, помогаем искре разгореться и греемся у их огня. Но любой огонь угасает.  
Эвони видела это своими глазами. Ее отчимы, мужья матери, умирали один за другим. За поэтом последовал писатель, потом был актер, оперный певец… Эти мужчины появлялись в их жизни ненадолго. Пожалуй, любимым отчимом Эвони был художник комиксов. С возрастом у матери иногда проявлялись странности во вкусах. Ричард искренне восхищался Эвони и говорил, что она вдохновляет его так же, как и ее мать. Но при этом ни разу он не посмотрел в ее сторону иначе, чем отцу положено смотреть на дочь. Она была для него музой в греческом, а не ирландском смысле. Не забирающей силы, а дарующей их.  
Доживи он до ее Испытания, Эвони вполне могла бы выбрать светлых. Но Ричард угас, как и другие до него, а со временем воспоминания поблекли и теплые чувства стали лишь отголосками эха.  
Детство Эвони не было сложным и полным лишений, но она хорошо научилась врать о том, что ей все подходит, изображать довольство своей жизнью и роскошью, повторять, что ей наплевать на творцов, что достигают своего пика и гибнут, так и не успев насладиться плодами успеха… К тому моменту, когда она стала Морриган, Эвони свято верила во все это.

***

 

Векс ненавидел вспоминать свое детство. Там не было ничего хорошего: отец, которому плевать на детей, который хочет от них только молчаливого подчинения. Усталая и забитая мать, братья и сестры, готовые из-за любой мелочи или ради поблажек разорвать друг друга на куски…  
Нет, у Векса было отвратительное детство. Он, наверное, тысячу раз сказал каждому в своей семье, как он их ненавидит. Они говорили ему то же самое.  
— Чтоб ты сдох! – орала старшая сестра, которой он расстроил свидание.  
— Сначала ты!  
Она запустила в него сахарницей. То есть, сделал это их младший брат, но управляла его телом сестра.  
Векс ненавидел их всех и мечтал когда-нибудь сбежать прочь.  
А потом пришли те, кто считал, что месмеры обладают слишком опасным даром. И вот тут наступила пора пожалеть обо всех словах ненависти. Потому что когда кто-то умирает, больно не ему, а тем, кто выжил.   
После смерти родных Векс не любил считать, сколько раз он желал им всем сдохнуть. Потому что, чтоб выжить, ему приходилось врать. Прикидываться дурачком, идиотом и шутом. Делать вид, что он полный псих, которого легко контролировать, потому что он еще и трус. Последнее было правдой.  
Векс боялся многого: боли, страданий, смерти и того, что там, за порогом, его встретят все родные и напомнят обо всех «ненавижу», что он сказал им.  
Когда ты достаточно долго ведешь себя как шут, ты становишься шутом. Вечно не то пьяный, не то обдолбанный, не то просто сумасшедший. И безопасный, если к тебе не лезть. Порой Векс сам в это верил.

***

 

Им с Эвони нравилось дразнить друг друга. Заметив новые сапоги на Морриган, Векс приобретал такие же, но только на еще более высокой шпильке. Тогда Эвони надевала простые туфли, а в клуб Векса словно невзначай наведывалась проверка.  
— Ты совершенный бездарь, – закатывала глаза Эвони.  
Она могла не бояться, что когда-нибудь он станет ее жертвой.  
— О, сладкая моя, я так люблю тебя… ненавидеть, – жеманно отвечал Векс.  
Он мог не бояться, что пожалеет о своих словах, ведь Морриган очень сложно убить.  
Они могли кричать друг на друга и вставлять друг другу палки в колеса, могли ссориться из-за смертных, иногда были неспособны поделить кого-то, кто был интересен им обоим… Векс никак не мог простить Эвони то, что она собиралась пытать Кензи. Слишком уж эта девчонка напоминала ему себя самого, а Эвони не могла взять в толк, почему месмер намертво уцепился за суккуба с ее компанией.  
Но эти камни преткновения значили немного, ведь и Эвони, и Векс всегда были самими собой друг рядом с другом. Просто парой детей, которым так и не удалось узнать, что же такое детство.


End file.
